El beso
by Psiqueros 597
Summary: OneShot y mini punto de vista distinto, esto es el relato del primer beso entre Inu y Kag. Leanlo plis es mi primer fic.
1. EL beso

Hola este es mi primer fic asi que espero que no me maten

Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen y el poema tampoco.  
Dicho esto pasemos a lo que importa

* * *

**El beso**

Ocurrió tan rápido  
que el mundo debió estremecerse.

Era de noche e Inuyasha no había aparecido; me pareció extraño, pensé que era seguro que el olor a comida ya había llegado hasta su sensible olfato, pero él no venia. Lo encontré sentado al pie de un árbol, viendo el cielo nocturno; me acerqué lentamente a él. Justo cuando estaba parada atrás de él, Inuyasha se levanto, giro sobre sus talones y quedamos de frente.

Había esperado que ocurriera,  
como pasa en los libros.

Yo sabía que era lo que iba a pasar; él se iba a acercar y me iba besar; pero por una alguna razón yo estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía si él solamente estaba jugando conmigo.

Me miro tiernamente,  
me toco el cabello  
y yo sentí algo especial:  
que él iba en serio.

Me perdí en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos ámbar y supe que todo iba a estar bien

Se inclinó lentamente,  
mi corazón se aceleró

Yo trataba de calmarme pero no podía, él siempre me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza. Estoy segura que él podía escuchar a mi corazón latir desenfrenado, pero no dijo nada solo sonrió

Y en ese momento  
quedamos cara a cara.

Estábamos tan cerca que si hablábamos irremediablemente terminaríamos rozando nuestros labios. Mi respiración era muy agitada, pero podía sentir que la de él también

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos  
creía que nos fundiríamos.

Una ola de sensaciones nuevas se agolparon en mi pecho queriendo salir con ese beso; no podía creer que su piel, sus labios fueran tan suaves.

su beso fue lo más dulce  
que yo haya sentido.

Todo fue tan rápido pero tan lento a la vez. Que no puedo esperar a estar otra vez así con él.


	2. Mis sentimientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi; yo solo los ultiliso con fines de entretenimiento; pertenecen a R.T.

* * *

Mis sentimientos

Ya era de noche, se podía ver a la luna rodeada de hermosas estrellas que brillaban en su máxima expresión. Eso quería decir que, hacia ya un buen rato que había visto a esa serpiente cazadora de almas, de esas que acompañan a Kikyou, la había visto un poco antes de la puesta del sol; iba a salir corriendo a encontrarme con ella pero hubo algo que me lo impidió, no era algo físico, algo dentro de mi corazón se había revelado, me decía que no fuera; no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pero esta era la primera vez que le hacia caso.  
Decidí sentarme al pie de un árbol, tenia que saber que era eso que me impedía ir a buscar a Kikyou. De repente me di cuenta de que era lo que me lo impedía, era el hecho que mi corazón se había dado cuenta que no era Kikyou a quien yo amaba, se dio cuenta que la que ahora caminaba por esta tierra no era Kikyou.

Un aroma familiar llego hasta mi nariz, era de un pescado asándose, quería decir que la cena ya estaba lista; pero yo no quería ir, tenia que descifrar lo que mi corazón me quería decir, quería saber porque Kikyou dejo ser tan importante para mi.

Mi batalla contra el hambre me estaba cansando, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero no muy lejos de mi escuche unos pasos y un aroma muy familiar, era como de fresas, era Kagome quien se acercaba, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta mi corazón latía desesperado ¿como era posible que el solo aroma de Kagome me pusiera en ese estado? fue cuando lo entendí; yo me había enamorado de Kagome sin darme cuenta. Esa dulce niña que me acepta tal como soy y no trata de cambiarme ¿ésa niña?; es toda una mujer, una muy fuerte y dulce.

Sabia que ella estaba detrás de mi, sabia que me diría que era la hora de la cena, así que antes de que hablara y yo me pusiera nervioso, decidí levantarme, di media vuelta y ahí estaba ella, justo frente a mi.

Yo me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, y me di cuenta que no había dudas ella es la mujer a la que yo amo.  
No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, yo solo estaba siguiendo a mis impulsos, los cuales me decían que me acercara mas.  
Fue cuando lo vi, era una duda por parte de Kagome, se veía en sus ojos, yo trate de decirle lo que siento, pero no pude articular ninguna palabra; lo único que atine a hacer fue verla directamente a los ojos, trate de decirle con la mirada que ella es la única mujer en mi vida, la única mujer que me importa.  
Me incline un poco solo para estar mas cerca de esos labios que seguramente eran mas dulces que la miel; pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba, no pude evitar sonreír, si ella hubiera puesto su mano sobre mi pecho habría sentido que mi corazón estaba todavía mas agitado.  
Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada en rostro no pude mas y seguí a mis impulsos acercándome todavía mas a Kagome.  
Cuando mis labios tocaron los de ella sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera a nuestro alrededor y fue cuando dentro de mi sentí una paz que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, con sus labios dulces como la mas deliciosa miel, y su mirada llena de confianza.

Su beso fue lo más dulce  
que yo haya sentido

-es hora de cenar- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me dedicaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Kagome, espero que como este beso se repitan muchos otros; porque no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo sin ellos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui llego con este mini fic, quiza luego escriba otro, quien sabe que cosas puedadn salir de mi loca cabeza; en fin solo me queda la parte divertida los reviews

muchas gracias a:

Itnuzi Desli, que fue la primera en dejarme un rr, y pues aca esta la continuacion.  
Aome, muchas gracias por tu rr, en este no puse poema poruqe no encontre peroel delotro capi a mi tambien me encanto.  
belen1, que bueno que te gusto, y pues bueno espero que las proximas ideas de esta pareja te gusten  
destino, pues que te puedo decir aca, pronto voy a publicar un SangoMiroku.  
Wolf's Shadow01, ami tambien me encanta como escribes, ya me di la vuelta por uno de tus fics, sigue asi  
SaYo-Yukishiro, pues aca esta la segunda parte, y muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS, por tu idea espero que te guste.

Sayonara, nos vemos en el proximo, es una amenaza, jajaja


End file.
